Cuando me enamoro
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: — ¡Maldición, imbécil! ¿Quieres callarte la puta boca en algún momento? —Explota, mirándolo con molestia—. ¡Estoy tratando de decirte que te amo, pedazo de español infeliz! Drabble. España&Romano. Drabbletón Regalatón 2010: Para Mónica.


_Drabbletón Regalatón 2010~._

* * *

**De:** Li.  
**Para:** Mónica (Aunque, ¡yo soy Mónica! Muhajahajahja ¡Y robo bancos porque soy mala! (?) LOL.)

* * *

Disclaimer: Himaruya. Aún no me he visto el último capítulo del anime y me siento una completa hereje. Me iré al infierno, joder xD.

Pareja: España/Romano. (Antonio/Lovino).

Advertencias: Creo que Lovino _medio_ me sale, aún así no estoy segura. OoC, por si acaso. Además del Romance, no mucho.

* * *

**Cuando me enamoro**

«_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo.  
Lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces.»_

Traga en seco, con el ceño fruncido y expresión un tanto molesta. Siente la sangre contra sus mejillas y eso le molesta aún más. _Odia_ sonrojarse, ¡pero ese no es el caso! ¡Porque él no está sonrojado! Es solo que el clima en España es una vil mierda y ahora tiene calor, claro, ¡es solo eso! El maldito clima de Antonio es muy caliente y eso hace que le de calor. El calor pone rojas a las personas, física básica del cuerpo, o alguna cosa así.

Se siente un poco mejor luego de pensar aquella teoría…se siente un poco mejor consigo mismo. _Solo un poco_. Y un poco más tranquilo, por supuesto. Se cruza de brazos, mientras observa como el castaño se mueve de _aquí_ para _allá_ con un delantal rojo y su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Acaso Antonio jamás dejaba de sonreír? Al menos frente a él, el bastardo siempre mantenía su afable y siempre amigable sonrisa, con todos sus malditos dientes brillantes de propaganda.

—H-Hey, España bastardo, a ver si te apuras con la cena…me estoy muriendo de hambre, maldición —se queja, un tanto entre dientes y la misma expresión enfurruñada. Tiene que reclamarle algo, simplemente, siempre tiene que echarle algo en cara al español. _¿Por qué?_ Pues a quién le importa. Siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará. Antonio no parece enfadarse por aquello nunca, de hecho, jamás se molesta con él. Podría decirle todas las ofensas que se supiera en italiano y español, golpearlo, poner a trabajar al 'jefe' mientras él holgazanea o cualquier otra cosa…apuesto que incluso podría ir a destruir toda la Sagrada Familia y Antonio seguiría sonriéndole.

Aquel pensamiento aumenta su molestia.

¿Alguna razón para que siempre el Español tuviera esa molesta sonrisa de bobo en el rostro?

«_Porque te quiero._»

—Seguro Romano, la comida estará lista en un segundo —regresa hacia él, con el rostro animado. Se lleva las manos a la cintura, aún portando el delantal y con la camisa remangada hasta los codos. Siente algo molesto en el cuerpo cuando lo llama por su nombre de _país_, y saca morros ligeramente, frunciendo más el ceño.

—No me llames así, idiota. ¡Y quiero vino, así que tráelo ahora! —exige, golpeando la mesa con los puños cerrados. No le gusta que España le llame "Romano", lo hace sentir un poco más…más _lejano_. ¡Y…Y no es que le importe ni nada! Antonio solía llamarlo así cuando lo tenía bajo su protección, viviendo en aquella enorme casa. Como entonces estaban todo el tiempo bajo el mismo techo, no le importaba. Pero ahora era independiente…veía al bastardo español con menos frecuencia. _Ya no le gustaba que le dijera de ese modo_.

— ¿Romano? —reitera, algo confundido al no querer que le llame así. Este le dirige una nueva mirada asesina—. Oh, ¡ja~, ja~, ja~! —se lleva una mano tras la cabeza, sonriendo más ampliamente—. Lo siento mi Lovino, es la costumbre. Cuando vienes de nuevo a casa recuerdo cuando era tu jefe y te llamaba de ese modo…

El italiano le suelta un par de groserías en su idioma natal, antes de lanzarle lo más cercano que encuentra, que resulta ser una copa de cristal. Es claro que nadie querría oír un "¡Porca puttana, ma quanto sei imbecille!", acompañado de un proyectil (que se estrella contra la pared cuando Antonio lo esquiva, y queda destrozado), para terminar con un "¡Ya te he dicho que no soy tuyo!".

—…traeré el vino en un segundo —Pero el español, simplemente, parece inmune a ellos. Antonio con su alegre actitud simplemente parece no inmutarse ante su forma de tratarlo. Saca morros por segunda vez, viendo como sale un segundo de la cocina. No puede evitar preguntarse cómo es que el castaño no se ha cansado de su forma de ser. _¡Pero el bastardo se lo busca! ¡Ha sido un maldito pervertido desde que soy pequeño!_

Desde que es pequeño~…España siempre estuvo con él incluso entonces, ¿eh? ¡Como fuese! Sabe que su actitud no es exactamente la _mejor_ de todas, pero le es imposible no ser de _ese_ modo con España. ¿Por qué? Jamás se había detenido a pensarlo.

«_Pero por dentro, entiende que no puedo  
y a veces me pierdo_».

_No sabía como más actuar con España_. Era porque no importaba lo que hiciera, él siempre tendría una sonrisa para sí. No importaba cuantas veces lo golpeara y ofendiera, él siempre estaba listo para ayudarlo en cualquier situación. No importaba cuantas veces lo insultara en italiano y burlara de diferentes formas, Antonio siempre conseguía la forma de abrazarlo y decirle un alegre "¡No importa mi Lovi-Love! ¡Sabes que así te quiero!".

_Así le quiere_.

¿E-Era aquello cierto? Si bien, nadie aguantaría el trato que él le daba porque si. Tendría que ser un maldito masoquista, y no parecía serlo. ¿Se cansaría alguna vez de su forma de ser, y simplemente le diría de forma cortes y amigable que ya no quería soportarlo más? ¡T-Todo sería su culpa en tal caso! ¡Era su culpa que actuara de ese modo! _Tenía temor de actuar de otro modo con Antonio_. Era casi un acto reflejo ante el cariño del hispano hablante. No podía evitarlo. Reaccionar de forma violenta cuando el de orbes verdes le demostraba afecto de algún modo. Porque temía que le gustara demasiado aquella sensación reconfortante cuando lo rodeaba con los brazos. Temía que le terminase agradando tanto su forma cálida de ser que ya no pudiera vivir sin ella, y en realidad solo estuviera malinterpretando todo.

Antonio decía quererlo, ¿pero que tanto lo quería? Él parecía querer a muchas personas.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Y vaya que eran estúpidos, o al menos, una parte de ellos. No era que temiera que aquellas cosas pasaran —el hecho de que añorara sus muestras de afecto y su compañía—. Porque en realidad, _ya habían pasado_. Reaccionar del modo como lo hacía y actuar del modo en que aún lo hace es solo un tipo de protección contra el bastardo del español. Para que no note lo que en realidad está causando el muy imbécil. No quiere que se dé cuenta de todo ello y Antonio tenga que aclararle que no siente _exactamente lo mismo_. Sí, le ha dicho que lo quiere, pero no si del mismo modo.

—Hey, Lovi~… ¿todo bien? —parpadea, viéndolo llegar de nuevo con una botella de vino en las manos.

«_A veces desespero._»

Le mira nervioso por unos segundos y le dirige una mirada poco amigable.

— ¡Si, sí, estoy bien bastardo! ¿Ya está mi comida? Si no, me largaré y no regresaré.

El otro le responde espontáneamente que estará en unos segundos, para luego decirle lo lindo que se ve vestido de ese modo y lo encantador que es cuando se enfada. ¡Agh! ¡Ese infeliz! ¿Acaso no debería ser ilegal que fuera tan _dulce_? ¡Pensaba prohibirlo en su país! Condenado español tonto. ¿Jamás se enfadaría consigo? ¿En verdad nunca se cansaría de él?

El mayor se encamina con dos platos de paella, dejando uno frente a su lugar. Lovino mira hacia este, sin probar bocado.

«_Cuando menos me lo espero_.»

—Uhm,…estas muy pensativo Lovino, ¿todo está bien? —pregunta, extrañado de que no haya tocado su comida. El menor permanece aún en silencio, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, si…todo está bien. Déjame comer en paz, _imbecille_ —contesta, empezando a comer. Antonio se encoge de hombros y empieza a comer. Romano le mira de reojo, de mala gana. _Odiaba tanto al español. En verdad odiaba que el otro causara eso en él. Odiaba con todo su ser el sentimiento que había despertado, y aún más odiaba…en verdad no poder odiarlo_.

Pasan unos largos minutos en silencio. Hasta que el español lo rompe de nuevo.

—Lovi, me alegro que hayas venido a visitarme…

—Ya, ya, lo que tú digas _cornuto_.

—…me hace muy feliz verte, ¿lo sabes no?

Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, deseando saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes. ¡Ese idiota de mierda! ¡Que le dieran por su anémico trasero español! Le suelta incoherencias acompañados de insultos entre dientes, y de nuevo entran en un largo silencio. Se le hace imposible dejar de mirarlo mientras no lo nota. _Maldito español tonto_.

"_Fratello, ¡debes decir lo que sientes, ve~!"_

"_No sé de lo que estás hablando, tonto. No siento nada por ese bastardo de Antonio."_

"_¡Claro que si~!"_

"_¿Por qué dices semejante idiotez?"_

"_Porque yo solo dije que debías hacerlo, nunca dije a quien. Eso lo has dicho tú solo, fratello."_

"… _¡Agh! ¡Eres un…!"_

¿En verdad…tendría que hacerlo? Después de todo su tonto hermano ahora estaba con ese aún más tonto macho patatas, ¿no? T-tal vez esas idioteces funcionarían.

—O-Oi~…España bastardo…—Antonio clava sus verdes ojos en él, poniéndole los nervios de punta. Maldito—. Yo…u-uhm…

— ¿Si, Lovi~?

—P-Pues…v-veras…idiota —busca las palabras._ No las encuentra_. Maldito español. Maldito, maldito, maldito. Todo esto es su culpa. Si no fuera tan malditamente encantador y cautivador~.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es?

—No sé…no sé como…

— ¿Necesitas algo? —el de rizo niega, sin mirarlo al rostro—. ¿O quieres que te de alguna cosa, tal vez? ¿Más vino? ¿Te preparo otra cosa? —Romano sigue negando, apretando los nudillos sobre su regazo—. ¿Consigo pasa? ¿Un tomate o~…?

— ¡Maldición, imbécil! ¿Quieres callarte la puta boca en algún momento? —Explota, mirándolo con molestia—. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, idiota? —continúa reclamándole, golpeando de nuevo la mesa con los puños cerrados—. ¡Estoy tratando de decirte que te amo, pedazo de español infeliz! —prácticamente lo grita, se lo grita enfadado—. ¡Pero tú con tu parlotearía de mierda simplemente no me dejas hacerlo! ¡Eres una molestia en el trasero, bastardo!

«_Se detiene el tiempo_.»

_Oh no._

Lo ha hecho, maldición. Se lo ha dicho.

_Se lo ha dicho_.

Mira rápidamente en otra dirección, maldiciéndose, sintiendo como si le fuera a salir humo por los oídos. Quizás, quizás no le entendió entre todo lo que dijo. F-Fue un desliz casi invisible, no debió ni notarlo. Gira a mirarlo, y se maldice internamente al verlo con un codo sobre la barra y el rostro recostado en su mano. Le sonríe de forma cálida y le mira de forma penetrante. Se sonroja un poco más, ¡que lo jodan, infeliz!

—O-Oye bastardo…no tengo idea de que hayas entendido…p-pero no es lo que…

Antonio estira una mano, tomándolo del mentón y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Lo sé, Lovino. Y yo también te amo, _mi vida _—le mira con cariño, deslizando el pulgar por su mejilla. El color se termina de subir al rostro de Romano y un segundo después está tirándose sobre él, intentando golpearlo, diciéndole que no sea un maldito cursi de telenovela. Solo lo intenta. Finge hacerlo, porque esa es su forma de actuar con España. En el fondo, no desea hacerle nada. ¿Cómo podría querer lastimarlo? En medio de todo, _sabe lo que siente_.

_Sabe lo que le pasa con Antonio_.

«_Cuando me enamoro_.»

Romano sabe perfectamente lo que _sucede_ con el español.

* * *

*****¡Porca puttana, ma quanto sei imbecille!: _¡Mierda, que imbécil eres!_; _más que nada el 'porca puttana' es una expresión vulgar que expresa sorpresa o sobresalto._

******Cornuto:_ Cabrón_.

* * *

**Notas:** Helo aquí, el segundo regalo del regalatón. Creo con mucha seguridad que Lovino debe ser la cosa más tsundere del planeta, casi tanto como mi Jensen de los foros de rol (ASDASD, el Patric/Jensen ruleará el mundo, coño). Aún así, amo tanto como se ve con el Español. ¡Arriba Antonio, por ser quien representa el amado país donde ahora vivo!

"Cuando me enamoro" — Letra y nombre por Enrique Iglesias (_dame un hijo y no le pido nada más a la vid_a) ft. Juan Luis Guerra.

**Mónica, quiero decir, querida gemela malvada**(?): Espero te haya gustado, me metí lo más que pude para dejarlo decente. Poner a Lovi declarándose no es fácil, vamos, espero no me quedara tan fail. Ahora que lo pienso, te debo otra historia~, a ti y a Cy (amiga que me dio 'la idea') ya sabes…coff…_ese_ DenNoru xDD, ¡también lo escribiré, junto a tu otro USUK, lo prometo! Lamento la tardanza linda, gracias por ser mi Den~.


End file.
